Logical partitions (LPARs) running atop a hypervisor of a data processing system are often used to provide higher-level function than provided by the hypervisor itself. For example, one LPAR may be designated a virtual input/output server (VIOS), which provides input/output services to one or more other LPARs of the data processing system. This offloading of higher-level function avoids complex code in the hypervisor, and thus, assists in maintaining the hypervisor small and secure within the data processing system. Using logical partitions to provide such services to other logical partitions, however, requires relatively high overhead to instantiate and run the logical partition, and thus, a full operating system, in order to provide such services.